hexhallthebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Archer Cross
Archer Cross is a warlock first introduced in Hex Hall. Biography The year prior to Sophie being enrolled, Archer left school for almost a month, and most thought he did it to go through the Removal which is a ritual that takes away that prodigium's power. Jenna reveals that most suspect that he did it because he was in a bad place after Holly Mitchell was killed and he wanted to become normal. Also prior to Sophie and his relationship, Elodie Parris was pining after Archer, but he would reject her. He seemed to want nothing to do with her, even going as far as calling her a dumb bimbo. Yet after he came back from his "vacation", the two began going out which had struck Jenna as odd, but Sophie shook it off by suggesting that it would've happened eventually. Hex Hall When Sophie is first enrolled at Hecate Hall, she is charged at by a werewolf and is too shell-shocked to cast any spells. Archer comes to her rescue by putting a shield between her and Justin, the werewolf, and then subsequently criticizes Sophie's powers, getting on her bad side. Later that day, Jenna tells Sophie about Archer's disappearance and when he started dating Elodie. During Defense, a week and a half after Sophie is at Hecate, Archer is ordered by Ms. Vanderlyden to disarm Sophie, and he refuses, but goes through with it when Vanderlyden threatens to use the move on Sophie herself. He apologizes after the incident, but Sophie rejects his apology. When Archer is ordered to attack Sophie again, he refuses, so Vanderlyden decides to do it herself, but is thrown back by an angry Sophie. After Sophie gets herself into deep trouble with the teacher by complimenting her "tattoos", Archer defends her, and gets cellar duty with Sophie for the rest of the semester. The two are sent to Casnoff's office and Archer tells her about how the Vandy's "tats" were a mark left behind from having her powers stripped during the Removal. He goes on to tell her that her dad is the head of the Council and is the one who had given the Vandy the marks, so that was why she had already hated Sophie in the first place. Archer and Sophie grow close and become good friends during cellar duty and Defense class, where the Vandy has made them partners. He occasionally flirts with Sophie, though he is still dating Elodie. Their relationship continues to slowly grow into something a little more than 'just friends'. On the night of the All Hallows' Ball, he says she looks beautiful in her dress. Archer continuously complimenting Sophie's dress makes Elodie mad and at the ball they have a fight. Elodie leaves the ball due to a curse on her dress and Archer asks Sophie to dance with him. As they waltz around the floor, Archer admits that Elodie's accusation was true and that he did want to go to the ball with Sophie. He even begins to tell her something, but is interrupted by Elodie screaming about Anna being dead. After the ball, Archer is still involved with Elodie because all her friends were attacked and taken home from Hecate Hall. Archer and Sophie drift apart and during cellar duty, hardly talk. After Elodie breaks up with Archer, Sophie and him still aren't back to their usual teasing and mocking. In the cellar one night, Archer begins to argue with Sophie about their coldness towards each other and eventually start making out. Sophie starts unbuttoning his shirt and puts her hand over his heart. Her hand starts to burn from the protection spell Alice put on her. Then, a L'Occhio di Dio eye tattoo appears above Archers heart, marking him as an eye. Sophie is shocked and scared and when Archer tries to explain, Sophie fights him to get away. He doesn't fight back and eventually escapes through the only window in the cellar. He and his family go into hiding and cannot be found, after Sophie tells the teachers what happened and they rescued her from the locked cellar. Physical description Archer has dark brown hair that match his eyes, and is several inches taller than Sophie. Sophie describes him as slender to the point of skinny in his school uniform, but in his Defense outfit, his chest appeared much more defined. Abilities and skills Quotes *"You can't do a blocking spell, and you've never heard of L'Occhio di Dio? Man, what kind of witch are you?" *"Um... Mercer? Haven't seen you in nearly a month. I was expecting something like, 'Oh Cross, love of my heart, fire on my loins, how I've longed--" *"You know 'help me Sophie Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.'" *"Check out the magic crap." - Sophie. He shoots me a look. "Oh, is that what we're supposed to be doing? Because I've just been drawing hearts and our initials in the dirt." *Archer turned back to me, and that familiar grin flashed over his face. "Come on, Mercer. Me, you, the cellar. What could go wrong?" *''Sophie to Archer: "No. Don't distract me with your sexy talk." *"Yeah, I was thinking about taking one of those showers where you huddle in the corner fully clothed and cry." *"You mean I'm the first guy your parents have rescued from an enchanted island via use of a magic mirror? I feel special." *''Sophie: ''"So did The Eye come here looking for me?" ''Archer: "Actually, we came because we heard it was free corn dog night. Imagine our disappointment." *"This thing with us is the only real thing I've had in a long time. You're the only real thing." He raised our hands and kissed my knuckles. "And I'm done pretending that I don't want you." *"Don't even think about it, Mercer." *"I can tell you what The Eye wanted with Sophie... we heard she was particularly skilled at Chutes and Ladders, and since The Eye holds a Chutes and Ladders tournament every summer." Trivia Category:Male characters Category:Warlocks Category:Member of The Eye